Martha's Pickles
Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat walking over to Sadie's Cookies) Nat notices Martha Smith hanging a banner on the store across from Sadie's Cookies. Nat: "Hey Martha, what are you doing here?" Martha: "Oh, hi Nat, I'm just opening up my new store." Nat: "You're opening up a new store?" Martha: "Yeah, I got tried of counting all of the money I inherited from my parents, so I decided to open up a pickle store." Nat: "That's great Martha! See ya later!" Martha: "Bye, Nat." Nat walks into Sadie's Cookies. Nat: "Hey, Sadie! Did you see that Martha opening up a new store across the street?" Sadie: "What? She is?" Nat: "Yeah, she said she's opening up a pickle store." Sadie: "A pickle store?! Ha! Good luck selling those with Sadie's Cookies right across from it!" Frank: "Oh my gosh! Honey did you see this? They're opening up a pickle store across from this!" Frank and Nancy run out of Sadie's Cookies, and all of the other customers follow them. Sadie: "Oh, it's okay. They're just trying to eat a healthy snack instead. But once they see that my deserts taste better than those slimy pickles, they'll all come crawling back!" (Scene cuts to Martha's Pickles) Nancy: "This pickles are delicious! Forget those deserts, I'm going to start buying these healthy pickles for us and Isabel." Sadie: "Well, it looks like this might be a problem after all." (Scene cuts to Nat and Sadie working in Sadie's Cookies later that day) Sadie(looks at her watch): "Well, it's closing time, and we haven't gotten any customers all day." Nat: "There's still a lot people at Martha's pickle store though." (Scene cuts to a ton of people at the pickle store) Sadie: "Well then maybe there will be a new item on the menu tomorrow!" Sadie leaves the store. (Scene cuts to Martha's pickle store the next day) Frank: "These pickles are so good!" Nancy: "You can say that again! Oh my gosh! Look honey! They're selling brownies with pickles inside at Sadie's Cookies!" Everyone at Martha's pickle store runs over to Sadie's Cookies. Sadie: "Don't worry people! There's plenty of brownies for everyone! Geez, Nat, I haven't seen this many people here in months!" Frank: "Wow Nancy, you were right! These are delicious! Oh my goodness! They're selling chocolate covered pickles at Martha's pickle store!" Everyone at Sadie's Cookies runs over the Martha's pickle store. Nat: "Well, there go all of our customers." Sadie: "Martha thinks she can just steal my customers away from me! Does she think that she's going to steal the my future husband, Nat next?" Nat: "What?" Sadie: "Nothing! I meant my second cousin's future husband, uh.. Pat next! This means war!" (Scene cuts to a sign in front of Sadie's Cookies that says "now selling pickle cupcakes") Everyone at Martha's pickle store runs over to Sadie's Cookies. (Scene cuts to a sign in front of Martha's Pickles that says "come try our new pickle cake") Everyone at Sadie's Cookies runs over to Martha's pickle store. (Scene cuts to a sign in front of Sadie's Cookies that says "save some room for our new chocolate chip pickles") Everyone at Martha's picke store runs over to Sadie's Cookies. Nancy: "I can't eat another bite! I don't think my stomach's been this bloated since I was pregnant with Isabel!" Frank tries to take another bite, but can't. Frank: "Yeah, I'm stuffed. Let's go home." Frank and Nancy leave Sadie's Cookies. Patty(looks at her watch): "Oh, I'd better get back to work! My lunch break ended a half an hour ago!" Patty runs out of Sadie's Cookies. Tina-Fran: "Yeah, I need to get back to work too." All of the customers slowly walk out of Sadie's Cookies and go home. Sadie: "Well it looks like I won! All of the customers were at my store before they went home or back to work!" Nat: "You sure did Sadie! Way to go!" Sadie: "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without an extremely handsome coworker like you, Nat." (Scene cuts to Sadie and Nat walking towards Sadie's Cookies the next morning) Nat: "Good morning Sadie! Sadie: "Good morning Nat." Sadie and Nat walk by a closed sign in front of Martha's pickle store. Nat: "I wonder why Martha's store is closed today. Maybe she wanted to take a day off." Sadie: "She probably just couldn't take it that I was able to get more customers than she was." Sadie and Nat walk over to Sadie's Cookies and see a crowd of people in front of the store. Sadie: "Gee, there sure are a lot of people in front of the store today." Nat: "Yeah, they're probably craving some more of your delicious pickles!" Sadie: "Don't worry folks! There's plenty of pickles for everyone!" Nancy: "We don't want your spoiled pickles!" Sadie: "Spoiled?" Mabel: "Your pickles made my husband vomit last night!" Scooter: "They gave me a cramp and now I can't swim!" Sally: "They made me look fat! It will take me three days to loose this weight! Three days!" Nancy: "I fed my daughter those rotten pickles thinking that they'd be a healthy snack! Now I'm worried that she might end up in the hospital because of you!" Sadie: "Relax! Just let me get inside the store and I'll solve all of your problems!" Sadie and Nat run into the door and lock it so the crowd can't get in. Sadie then boards up the door and all of the windows. Sadie: "There! That should do it!" Nat: "Where did you get those pickles from?" Sadie: "Well I got the first few from a bunch of pickle jars that had been sitting in the back of my refrigerator for years. Then after I ran out, I got the rest from the Barg 'N Mart." Nat: "Well this will probably all blow over soon. The crowd will probably give up after a few minutes and go home. Let's watch some TV while we wait." Nat turns on the TV. Announcer: "Breaking news! Sadie's Cookies has been selling spoiled pickles to it's customers! Here's more on the information. Reporter: "Thanks. It appears as though Sadie Rechid, founder and co-owner of Sadie's Cookies, bought spoiled pickles behind the local Barg 'N Mart last night. The pickles where supposed to be shipped back as part of a recall due to them being spoiled. It seems that Sadie payed off workers and took the crates of the pickles she would later use in her popular deserts. We asked Barg 'N Mart employee, Debbie Rechid, if this was true and here's what she said." Debbie Rechid: "She went behind the Barg 'N Mart and said that she would pay me to give her a few boxes of pickles." Nat glares at Sadie. Sadie: "I didn't know that they were spoiled!" Debbie: "I told her that the pickles were spoiled, but she didn't really seem to care and bought them anyway." Nat glares at Sadie again. Sadie: "Heh, heh. I must not have been paying attention! Ha, ha." Reporter: "I'm here now with First Nautical Bank teller and mother, Nancy Suzy Fish. It looks like you've started quite a protest in front of Sadie's Cookies. Can I ask why you have done this?" Nancy Suzy Fish: "Because my husband was sent to the hospital last night due to a severe stomach virus caused from eating Sadie's spoiled pickles!" Reporter: "I totally understand Nancy, I think I would be doing the same if my family had eaten those horrible pickles. Well, (looks at her watch) these protests have been going on for an hour now and don't show any signs of stopping. Now back to the New Kelp City hospital where a woman has just given birth to two twin girls!" Nat turns the TV off. Nat: "Oh no what are we going to do now? You heard that woman, these protests aren't going to stop anytime soon!" Sadie: "Relax! I'm sure we'll be fine! Plus now that it's just the two of us, we came have some alone time together!" The phone rings. Sadie: "Ugh! I'll get it. (picks up the phone) Hello?" Patty: "Hello this is Patty Rechid of Bikini Bottom Real-a-state and..." Sadie: "Let me guess, you're going to complain about how all the pickles are spoiled too." Patty: "No, I was just going to order 200 pickle brownies for my big mansion sale today. But the pickles are spoiled? Never mind then." Patty hangs up the phone and Sadie sighs. Sadie: "Well there goes our biggest order ever. How's it going out there?" Nat: "Not to good." Nat takes a board off one of the windows. Pilar: "What should we do now?" Mabel: "Let's rally the children and have them get inside by crawling through the air vents!" Scooter: "Let's throw our surfboards at the windows!" Harold: "Let's build a giant robot army!" Nancy: "Let's do all of those things!" A surfboard hits the window. Nat: "This place isn't going to hold up for much longer!" Sadie: "Let's call the police! Maybe they'll stop this protest!" Sadie calls the police. Woman officer: "Hello, Bikini Bottom police department, how may I help you?" Sadie: "Hello, there's an angry mob trying to break into my store, and I really need you guys to stop it." Woman officer: "Sure thing, ma'am! What store are you in?" Sadie: "Sadie's Cookies." Woman officer: "Sadie's Cookies?! Isn't that the store that sold those pickles that made my son sick? Forget it, you guys deserve whatever that mob going to do to you." The officer hangs up the phone. Nat: "Are they coming?" Sadie shakes her head. Nat: "What are we going to do now?" Nat and Sadie hear a noise coming from an air vent. Sadie: "Oh no! They're coming!" (Scene cuts to Shubie working in the mall) Shubie: "That's odd, where is everyone today? (looks at her watch) Well, it's time for my lunch break." Shubie walks through the mall. Shubie: "Maybe I should go to Sadie's Cookies. I heard that they make great pickle brownies." Shubie walks towards Sadie's Cookies and sees the angry mob. Shubie: "What the... What's going on here?" Evelyn: "We're protesting because your husband and Sadie sold us poisonous pickles. I wouldn't be here if I was you by the way. We already hurt Fred Rechid's leg, I can't imagine what we'd do to you." Sally: "Hey! That's Nat Peterson's wife! Let's get her!" Evelyn: "I guess you're too late then." Shubie runs away while the mob chases after her. Shubie gets trapped into a corner. Harold: "We've got you now!" Mabel: "Hey! Billy got inside the store!" The mob turns around and runs towards Sadie's Cookies. Shubie: "Oh no! They're going to beat up Nat!" Shubie looks around and sees Scooter's surfboard lying on the ground next to a huge water pipe. Shubie: "Here goes nothing!" Shubie hits the surfboard onto the pipe causing the pipe to explode. Shubie holds onto the surfboard while a huge amount of water heads straight for the mob. Billy: "Cool!" Mabel: "Look out!" Mabel grabs Billy and the mob runs away from the wave. The wave destroys the robot army and goes straight towards Sadie's Cookies. Harold: "No my robot army!" Shubie: "Nat, look out!" The wave goes into Sadie's Cookies and breaks all of the windows causing the mob to cheer. Shubie sees Nat and Sadie in the water. Shubie: "Don't worry Nat! I've got you!" Shubie grabs Nat and pulls him onto the surfboard. Nat: "Thank you so much, Shubie! You saved me! Nat kisses Shubie on the cheek. Sadie hits a wall and gets up. Sadie: "This is all your fault! You ruined my store!" Shubie: "No I didn't, you did! First of all, you sold these people spoiled pickles and second of all, all you needed to do was apologize and they would've forgave you." Sadie: "Well your stupid wave broke all of the windows! I'm going to have to call the insurance agent about this." Woman: "Don't worry, I'm right here." Sadie: "Great, how much is this going to cost?" Woman: "Normally I'd say insurance would cover everything, but since your pickle gave my whole family massive diarrhea, it's going to cost about $5,000." Sadie: "$5,000 dollars!" (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:HippoHead Category:2017